


Wake Up, For Us

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a prompt from writing-prompt-s on tumblr, Coma, Gen, I actually had this on tumblr for like, Slight horror, a Year?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow





	Wake Up, For Us

Days had been weird for Frisk ever since they attempted to check on the underground one last time. They didn’t even seem to remember getting out after they fell. The fall was a bit different than before, but they knew they’d be fine. They just knew Flowey deserved the happy ending as well.

  
It had been a few years since the monsters were freed and Frisk was a teenager now. They stretched their arms as they woke in their new house on the surface, or more accurately in Sandy, Oregon. As they listened to the chirping of the birds, they saw a note. “Wake up, for us.”

  
“Strange,” Frisk said to themself, not used to having no one to talk to. “I thought I threw this away yesterday.”

They shrug, this time sure to crumble it up before tossing it. Besides that, they day was normal.

  
The next day they see it again, but with no signs of it ever being crumbled. Did they reset unintentionally? No, that wasn’t possible unless they died.  
While in school, they notice the phrase, only reworded, on the chalkboard. “Please, wake up Frisk.”

  
As the days seem to go by, the amount of wake up messages seem to increase. People are saying it to them, all things with writing seem to have it. They don’t understand. They can’t figure it out.  
It starts getting worse. When the monsters say it to them, something will be off. Sometimes it’s small, like Dogamy’s voice being softer. Other times it’s huge, like how Sans seemed to distort entirely when it was said.

  
And then one day was a clear nightmare. Everyone was warping, distorting. Voices weren’t accurate. Friends and family would look on the brink of falling. Of dusting.

  
“Wake up! It’s a bad dream! Wake up! It’s a bad dream!” Frisk repeated to themself. The phrase they hadn’t heard in years boomed in their head.

  
“Stay determined!”

  
They then awoke in bed. Everything seemed back to normal. They were in too much of a rush to get to school to notice the note today: “wake up, for us.”

  
————————————–

  
Toriel hadn’t left the hospital since she brought Frisk to it. In an attempt to get Flowey, as well as anyone else who felt they didn’t belong on the surface, Frisk landed incorrectly when going down the hole.

  
According to the doctors, they landed on their head, and were lucky to still be alive.

  
All of the monsters were worried a bit, and Flowey swears he actually feels bad for being a burden like that.

  
Everyone’s tried to convince Toriel to leave. Frisk is a determined child, they would make it through this. But Toriel didn’t want to not be here when they woke up. If they woke up.

  
They were only 14 when they went back. 14 when they ended up in a coma. 14 when everyone last heard their ambassador’s voice. 14 when their friends last saw them smile. 14 when Toriel last got to hear them call her mom.

“I’ll be fine, mom. It’ll be quick. I love you!”

  
That was when they were 14.

  
It’ll be Frisk’s 17th birthday in a few months.

  
Toriel kisses her child’s forehead and whispers a quick “I love you, stay determined and wake up. For us.”


End file.
